


Consciente aproximación

by cattieju



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Alibaba, only Alibaba changed gender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattieju/pseuds/cattieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía años ya, que no pisaba aquel suelo lleno de memorias todavía capaces de acelerar su corazón. Consciente de la posibilidad de enfrentarse de nuevo con esa persona… ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Ni Alibaba lo sabía con certeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consciente aproximación

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Magi: The labyrinth of magic no pertenecen a nadie más que a Ohtaka Shinobu. 
> 
> El fic va dedicado a mi bella traductora ambulante -quien adora este ship tanto como yo- y a todos los hermosos Kassali-ans de la tierra. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Fem!Alibaba es mi animal espiritual… Demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Las evidentes mejoras en la Ciudad de Balbadd le alegraban profundamente; Al recorrerla por primera vez después de tantos años sus recuerdos iban y venían como flechas en batalla. 

Había dejado atrás demasiadas personas importantes para ella en su dura infancia y adolescencia… pero era ese preciado amigo en el que Alibaba no dejaba de pensar; recordando con claridad la traición que le obligó a abandonar su lado y aquel lugar. 

Ahora frente al edificio donde trabajaría los siguientes dos meses como profesora de economía y comercio pensaba… -Debería estarle más bien agradecida- suspirando atravesó el enorme portón gris pesado como el plomo.

Arregló su larga falda turquesa oscuro de corte moderno que contrastaba con su camisa manga larga de lino y tono perlado -la cual había sido siempre una de sus más cómodas prendas- Un grueso cinturón color rojo marcaba su femenina cintura, mientras que su larga cola de caballo era sostenida por un grueso cordón del mismo tono del fajín. A pesar de ser una profesora bastante sencilla siempre lucía impecable y bella.  
Terminó de acomodar su rubia cabellera un poco y procedió a tocar el timbre.

La blanca puerta de la bonita mansión la abrió uno de los encargados en transferir y solicitar profesores para los diferentes orfanatos de las ciudades menos pobladas y pudientes.

-Buenos días, señor- saludó cordial con una brillante sonrisa. 

-Buenos días, señorita… Pase adelante- El hombrecillo tras conocer su identidad le tomó del brazo y sin demora inició el recorrido por todas y cada una de las habitaciones en la primera planta –incluyendo su nueva y agradable alcoba- 

–Señorita Saluja, puede irse instalando, ya que el Señor no le atenderá hasta algo entrada la tarde- anunció y prosiguió -Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y no está al tanto de ehh… su presencia aquí… pues… bueno, habrá escuchado cosas sobre el dueño de este hogar- parloteó algo nervioso. 

Alibaba sí que había escuchado algunas cosas del Señor y dueño del Hogar Riam; Se le consideraba el padre de cada criatura que llegaba a sus manos, su cariño por ellos era auténtico; les preparaba y capacitaba para defenderse en aquel futuro incierto, más para lograrlo se veía en la necesidad de contratar buenos profesores y empleados de todo tipo con los cuales detestaba al extremo tener que interactuar.  
Ese era su gran problema, a diferencia de su afectuoso trato hacia los pequeños era bastante descortés y duro con sus trabajadores. Cotilleos llevaban que debido a una tragedia años atrás el Señor se había vuelto ermitaño hasta la médula. 

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepa de mi presencia aquí? ¿No fue el mismo Señor quien mandó a llamarme?- interrogó ella ahora contagiada por los nervios. 

-No se preocupe, los niños se encargarán de todo- tras anunciar esto, sonrió y se alejó de ella. 

-¿Por qué siento que estoy metida en tremendo lío…?- suspiró.  
Recorriendo un poco más el primer piso, llegó al pie de la escalera –¡Oh! El hombrecillo olvidó mostrarme las habitaciones del segundo piso- miró hacia arriba y decidió ir a verlas por sí misma. 

Al llegar arriba observó que algunas zonas de la mansión necesitaban ser restauradas, aunque concluía que el dueño no contaba con los suficientes fondos para hacer los arreglos pertinentes… 

-No son muchos los que tienen permiso para venir al segundo piso y estoy seguro de que usted no está entre ellos. Haga el favor de desaparecer de aquí- una voz profunda, brusca pero con cierto dejo tedioso le encrespó cada hebra de su rubia cabellera. 

-Mil disculpas… No sabía que…- empezó a disculparse antes de voltear su cuerpo por completo y quedar en blanco.

La reacción de él no era muy diferente. Su natural y ligeramente bronceado tono de piel pasó a estado de palidez en cuestión de segundos.

Era él… Ali esperaba ese enfrentamiento, pero no ahora, no en ese preciso momento y mucho menos en aquel lugar. 

Asombrada como estaba no lograba mover su cuerpo, por lo que susurró –Kassim…- 

Él se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos fijos en la mujer frente a él.  
Ambos contenían la respiración sin percatarse. 

-Kassim… eres tu...- articuló ella elevando un poco la voz. 

Ese individuo frente a ella era Kassim, su amigo de la niñez, aquel que le había traicionado tiempo atrás pero al cual también ocurría haber amado desde siempre.  
Ya no era el niño lleno de barro con el que jugaba y competía cada vez que podía, ni el adolescente que le dirigía miradas llenas de envidia y rencor.

Su mirada ahora cargada de innegable melancolía y… ¿arrepentimiento, podría ser? le provocaba estrecharlo y consolarle. Algo irónico ya que era ella la que había sufrido las consecuencias de su deslealtad; Aún así tal vileza se hacía cada vez más y más borrosa en su mente.

Se había vuelto un hombre realmente apuesto, su interesante cabello –el cual para ser sinceros siempre le había provocado curiosidad- lo mantenía en el mismo estado desordenado y sensual; tenía toda la apariencia de haber estado dormitando en algún sofá- pensó ella sonrojada por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. 

-Haga el favor de seguir mis órdenes de desaparecer- manifestó él al salir finalmente de su desconcierto dirigiéndose al interior de una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Antes de que él lograra su cometido Ali le atrapó abrazándole por detrás. 

Ella era de estatura más baja que él, por lo que sus pechos se apretaban a la parte media de su ancha y masculina espalda, ese abrazo era una acción familiar para ambos, de niños así lo hacían, sólo que esta vez en particular sentía recorrerle una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza. 

Por supuesto era diferente, sus cuerpos, hasta sus voces habían cambiado, pero… ¿y sus sentimientos? Le asustaba formular esta pregunta, ella nunca había dejado de amarle pero él se mantenía frío con ella -¿le seguía odiando después de todo este tiempo?- se abrazó un poco más a su cálido cuerpo pero Kassim fue soltándose de las pequeñas y suaves manos de Alibaba, tras lo cual se encerró en la habitación.

-Eso no lo esperaba…- jadeó Kassim aún pegado a la puerta, envuelto finalmente en la soledad que le proporcionaba su oscuro estudio. La causa principal de sus remordimientos de vida se encontraba bajo su mismo techo. Con el tiempo se había hecho consciente del daño causado por su inmadurez y sufrimiento a esa pequeña de bellos ojos y cabellos dorados que nada tenía que ver y quién no había hecho más que darle los únicos buenos recuerdos de su infancia. A pesar de todo, volvía a herirla al ignorarle, pero –¡No tengo cara para siquiera mirarla!- se auto juzgó en silencio. Siempre había sido encantadora y él le había odiado en su adolescencia por su buena fortuna al encontrar a un padre amoroso y acaudalado mientras él en cambio, moría de hambre y perdía la vida de su pequeña hermana. Llegó a asignarle ese dolor a ella y ese era el peor de los errores cometidos en su vida. 

Ali le abrazó sin rencores, ¿Cómo era posible que no le viera como el causante de su doloroso pasado, sino como su más amado amigo de la infancia? Jamás le entendería. A él mismo le costaba perdonarse y ella simplemente lo dejaba ir.

El aroma a jazmín que desprendía su bello cuerpo volvía a invadirle los sentidos. En personalidad y actitudes Alibaba no parecía haber cambiado demasiado, pero físicamente sí que lo había hecho y Kassim ahora experimentaba escalofríos con el recuerdo de su abrazo. Su calor no le era en absoluto desconocido y empezaba a querer tenerla entre sus brazos por primera vez en tanto tiempo.  
Siguiendo el impulso salió apresurado del estudio. 

La encontró en la escalera, al parecer a punto de descender, le jaló por el brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, esperando no haber sido tan brusco en su movimiento; Al parecer la necesidad de ella lo volvía un bruto. 

Ella se removía un poco en su abrazo, subió su pequeño y adorable rostro, encontrándose así sus miradas. De nuevo, le hacía llorar… Ella tenía sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, en sus mejillas quedaba rastro de las gotas ya rodadas y secas. Había estado llorando todo el rato y eso agitaba su corazón. La apretó más contra sí, colocando su barbilla en la coronilla de ella, su largo cabello olía a flores frescas. 

Después de un rato seguía sollozando sobre él, se limpiaba la nariz contra su camisa, pero a Kassim no le importaba en absoluto, era tan deliciosa, finalmente estaba allí junto a él devolviéndole el abrazo, no le odiaba y eso era lo único que importaba. 

Tras escuchar que el llanto de Alibaba cesaba… Apuntó con tono acusador -Estás hecha toda una mujer-

Al sentir su aliento contra sus cabellos se le aflojaron las rodillas pero rió por lo bajo y confirmó hipando -Ya lo creo que sí-


End file.
